<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Proposal That Almost Never Happened by PrincessOfErebor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234689">The Proposal That Almost Never Happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor'>PrincessOfErebor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, Louden Swain - Freeform, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob tries to propose too many times to count. But things sort of slide into place perfectly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rob Benedict/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Proposal That Almost Never Happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever heard of the phrase, “Wrong moment, wrong time”? Well, Rob kept getting caught in those predicaments. He had a surprise up his sleeve...well...in his pocket; but would the constant interruptions finally die away or will he continue to pine for you? </p><p>For the first time that day, you and Rob were alone in the green room. Everyone else were either doing photo ops or hanging with the fans at the panels. He kept fiddling around in his pocket waiting on the right moment. He’d had the ring for a few weeks, but every time he turned around, something else vied for his attention. Unfortunately, today would be the same. </p><p>“Y/N I want to ask you something,” he started.</p><p>“Yea?” You blushed when he flashed his bright blue eyes at you.</p><p>About the time he was about to get all mushy and pop the question, one of the handlers stuck her head around the corner of the door. “Hey Rob, you’re up for photos.”</p><p>He checked his watch and sure enough, he’d lost track of time. Again. Maybe in the next two hours he can get it over with. </p><p>On the way down to the op room, Rich caught up with him. “Well? Did she say yes?”</p><p>“I got interrupted again,” he huffed.</p><p>“Robbie I told you not to propose at a convention. You know it’s gonna be a hassle,” Rich reprimanded.</p><p>Rob sighed. “I know but I wanted this to be special. I wanted to present her to the fans but if this keeps up, it’ll have to be the beach next week.”</p><p>The only thing on his mind during the ops was the proposal.</p><p>Back in the green room, you were deep in thought. You had no idea what Rob was planning, but you were along the same lines. You wanted to propose to him.</p><p>Two hours later, as planned, Rob rushed to the green room only to be met by the band. He was immediately bombarded with questions about what songs they were doing that night for the concert. The concert! That would be the perfect time, especially since you were going to be doing a song anyway.</p><p>A few hours later, Rob introduced you to the stage. Before you started your song, you cued Billy to softly play something romantic on the guitar. </p><p>“You guys like Rob right?” You addressed the eager crowd. Your question was met by excited screams and hoots. “Well I kinda like him too. In fact, I like him so much that I’d like to ask him something.”</p><p>The entire room went quiet and it rather caught Rob by surprise. This was his moment to slip the ring out from his back pocket. </p><p>Rob grabbed a mic and replied, “What do you wanna ask?” </p><p>“Well, if I could get the blessing from the Supernatural family, I wanted to know if you’d marry me Robbie,” you blurted. </p><p>Somewhere from the first row someone mumbled, “For the love of Chuck say yes.”</p><p>Rob grinned. “That was my line babe. I was going to ask you the very same thing.”</p><p>He presented the ring and knelt. “This is kinda backwards but yea, I’ll marry you.”</p><p>The audience erupted into applause as the two of you embraced. </p><p>And that’s the story of the proposal that almost never happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>